


Mystery trade!

by Weyounsburger



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Other, Quodo lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weyounsburger/pseuds/Weyounsburger
Summary: A Gift for Rowan, who wanted angst/cursed/Quark with cardassians/Quodo. so I tried to do a little of everything lol





	Mystery trade!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mountainashtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainashtree/gifts).



> Unbeta'd please beware. First official fanfic!

Odo oozed through the ducts of ds9 as quietly as he could, Quark was up to something (again) and he needed the element of surprise. There had been some trouble with a couple cardassian "Traders" recently and the shifty little Ferengi had gotten a sound beating during a "complety innocent meeting between businessmen", instead of pressing charges Quark let them leave with a shockingly small bribe, clearly a bigger deal was underway. 

Odo glooped sullenly along, ruminating on Quarks busted lip and swollen eye ridge. Odo oozed a little faster, irritated by the thought, Quark bit off more than he could chew (again), and had suffered the consequences! While Odo was stuck in his bucket too, Quark had probably planned it that way! HARUMPH, serves him right. He'd only just heard about it from Kira and had left immidiatly to check on *-him-* his no doubt nefarious plans. 

Odo finally reached Quark's cozy little duct, he was quite familiar with it, he was here frequently keeping an eye on his least favorite gremlin. He jiggled a fond but disappointed sigh, Quark was busily bustling around his quarters tiding his tacky little nicknacks instead of resting like the good doctor had ordered. Typical criminal behaviour, disregarding clear instructions from authority figures. 

Odo got a mischievous idea and decided to give Quark a fright. He dribbled as quietly as he could down the wall and under the couch, he quickly enveloped it and laid in wait for Quark to take a seat. He had to wait an infuriatingly long time as Quark puttered around his living space, tidying and moving tiny objects around to a more pleasing arrangement to solids, it looked fine to him. 

As Odo watched he realised Quark was glancing at the door and fidgeting constantly, like he was waiting for someone. If he had eyes he would squint suspiciously, he'd have to make do with just couching suspiciously. Quark looked over his shoulder alarmed, it was highly gratifying. 

After a few more excruciating moments, Quark heaved a sigh and *finally* skittered nervously over and sat down on the edge, ready to hop up at a moments notice. 

Odo struck! 

He wrapped several thick, messy, tenticles around Quark, lifting him in the air and kept him there, Quark let out a single *Meep!* and hung limply like a kitten in it's mothers mouth. 

"Hello Quark, following Dr. Bashier's orders I see! How very responsible and health conscious of you!"  
Quark stared at him in betrayal, "I can't belive you were my couch, that was the first thing I checked!" Odo chuckled smugly, "My imitation is flawless! I've been practising, of course." he lied, badly.   
"You've practiced being my couch?"  
Odo ignored him and set him gently on the couch with a harsh harrumph.   
"I'm here about those cardassians, I want to take your statement." Quark gathered himself and tilted his head haughtily, "I've already given my statement, Constable, don't you read your reports?"   
"Of course I do!" Odo huffed indignantly,"I just want to make sure we've got *all* the pertinent information."

Quark waved a dainty hand, brushing the inflammatory comment aside, "Anyway! I'm glad you're here, those cardassians are coming back and you can have them. Nasty lizards can't take a 'Sorry, I'm all out of illegal substances at the moment' for an answer! N-not that I *ever* have illegal substances, that would be a crime! As a pillair of the community I have a responsibility to my --" 

Thankfully, before Quark could dig himself much deeper into his hole, the door chimed causing Quark to jump and flap both hands at Odo hissing "Quick! Quick! Be a couch!"   
Odo begrudgingly contorted to couch form and laid in wait for an infinitely less satisfying prey. 

Quark scurried to the door, two large burly Cardassians stood shoulder to shoulder and looked Quark over.   
One of them shoved Quark roughly out of the way to enter, Odo had to restrain himself from pouncing then and there in the little goblins defense. 

"Welcome gentlemen! What a pleasure to see you both, again, and so soon! May I offer you some refreshments?" The pushy one continued shoving at Quark until he fell back on the codouch. The other one starting going through drawers, tossing the contents on the ground and moving on to the next one when he didn't find what he wanted. "Now, now! There's no need for-HEY!" Quark squawked as Goon #2 went into his bedroom and loud ransacking could be heard. Odo waited patiently, He knew to wait until Quark gave him some kind of signal. Usually, yelling his name. 

Goon#1 chuckled, "Don't worry, ferengi, we'll go after we get the fire moss." Quark huffed,"I don't *have any*, I know Cardassians are hard of hearing but--", a sharp slap cut Quark off, Goon#1 sat down close and wrapped an arm around Quark, who was eyeing the cardassian and rubbing hia cheek. "I hope you'll keep a civil tongue in your mouth, I'd hate to have to remove it." Odo would have rolled his eyes if he'd had any, that was some amateurish intimidation talk. But Quark squeaked and leaned away from the cardassian just the same, little hands clamped over his mouth. 

Goon#1 Pulled him closer and grinned a strangly charming grin,"Hey now! No need to be shy, we're all friends here!" He grazed his thumb over Quarks earlobe casually, Quarks eyes went wide as saucers. He giggled nervously, unsure how to react.   
He settled on giving a coy look and playfully batting the hand away, "Oh you! I'm flattered! I do love making new friends. Especially such...uh, desicisve ones!"   
He was busy trying to keep Goon#1's hands to himself when a loud crash and laughter startled all three of them. "Hey, Turk'an! I found his sex toys!" Goon#2 came out of Quarks sleeping quarters holding up 2 oddly shaped, jiggely, beige, objects.   
Quark let out a humiliated whimper as Turk'an joined the laughter and slapped Quark on the back. "Well well! Quark! I can't say I'm surprised, but you probably should have hid them better, eh?"   
Quark said something unintelligible into his hands. Goon#2 sat down heavily beside them and waved the gelatinous objects infront of Quarks face giggling obnoxiously, he bonked Quark in the face with one. "I wonder who you think about when using these?"   
Quark yelped,"ODO!" and Odo might have blushed if he'd been able, the Cardassians nearly fell off the couch howling in laughter, Quark slapped the couch and yelled,"*Odo*" in a highpitched whine. Chastised Odo reformed his solid mimicry and apprehended the shocked cardassians.   
Not meeting Quarks eyes he read the goons their rights, and frog marched them to the door. "I'll be back to get your statement Quark," Odo muttered to the floor next to Quarks expensive heels. "Are you going to buy him dinner first?" Goon#2 sassed, earing himself a mouthful of goo. Odo hussled them both out before anyone died of embarrassment, though he was looking forward to rubbing it in later. Quark squirmed *just so* when he was embarrassed and it was, frankly, adorable. 

-End-


End file.
